


Standardisation

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Friendship, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: "You standardised English?"Quick dialogue drabble on the idea that the Doctor had a helping hand in the process of the standardisation of English.





	Standardisation

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“You can’t seriously be telling me that you helped compile the first dictionary of English?”

“I am.”

“Doctor...”

“Actually you’re right,”

“Ha!”

“It wasn’t the first English dictionary.”

“See, I always know when you’re lying. You’re not that good, y’know?”

“It was actually one of the most influential dictionaries.”

“What?”

“Listen, if I hadn’t met Samuel Johnson in 1746, his dictionary wouldn’t’ve been published in 1755 and you lot would probably still be spelling words with no form of standardisation!”

“You standardised English?!”

“I had a part in it, yeah.”

“Um…well, thanks I guess.”

“You’re welcome,”


End file.
